


Trypanophobia: The Fear Of Needles

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Tattoo Artist Derek, Tattooed Stiles, Writer Stiles, because derek is the hot scowly tattoo artist, but he does it right, even though he is afraid of needles, stiles gets a bunch of tattoos, stiles writes teen wolf, which are totally teen wolf, who reads stiles books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is terrified of needles, so everyone is understandably confused by his sudden obsession with getting tattoos.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Derek is a hot tattoo artist and Stiles is deathly afraid of needles but gets tattoos anyways because he can't seem to work up the courage to ask the guy out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trypanophobia: The Fear Of Needles

Looking back, Stiles' first mistake was agreeing to accompany Scott to get his tattoo. But Scott was nervous cause it was his first tattoo and Stiles is a good friend. So Stiles went, even though he was pretty sure he was going to pass out before the guy even got started on Scotts tattoo and end up totally embarrassing himself. What he wasn't expecting was for Scott's tattoo artist to look like and underwear model. So Scott is getting the worlds' lamest tattoo (seriously Scott, it's two bands of black on the upper arm, no need to draw the guy a picture) and Stiles is staring at the hottest guy he has ever seen and having a conversation about Star Wars. With said hot guy. Who is actually Derek Hale, who he went to school with and not surprisingly doesn't remember him. Stiles isn't entirely sure he isn't dreaming, even if he already counted his fingers... several times.

It's surprising really, Derek is hot, has an impressive bitch face and is covered in tattoos, ya know cause he is a kinda scary looking tattoo artist; while Stiles is pale, lanky and writes stupid teen fantasy novels about werewolves. They really shouldn't get along, but they have yet to run out of things to talk about and Derek had cleaned and bandaged Scott's tattoo already.

Scott is tired, his arm hurts from being jabbed with a needle repeatedly and his ears hurt from listening to Derek and Stiles talking, so he pulls on Stiles' arm, "Come on Stiles, I promised Kira I would pick her up for our double date with Isaac and Allison in and hour." If his voice was a little whiny, well his arm was hurting alright.

Stiles' face fell at the prospect of leaving, "Oh, right. Well I guess I'll see you Derek." 

"You know," Derek shrugged, "I had a timeslot open up on Thursday, maybe come in and we can finish our conversation and get you your first tattoo as well. Sorry I took so much time on your friend today."

Right, because Derek thought that Stiles wanted a tattoo as well. Because Stiles was in no way afraid of needles. Nope. Not. At. All.

Scott snorted and opened his mouth, probably to say Stiles couldn't possibly get a tattoo. But Stiles spoke up first. "That sounds like a great idea!" Scott probably couldn't look more surprised if he tried.

Derek smiled, "Great, Thursday at 1. And I'm sure we can come up with something a little more interesting than what I did today."

Scott let out a squawk of indignation, because his tattoo was cool dammit. "Hey."

In response, Derek just shrugged, "No offense kid but it is a little boring."

Stiles' face scrunched up too, "Yeah, I mean, I kind of hate it." Scott glowered at his best friend. But Stiles just laughed and dragged Scott away with a 'see you later' thrown over his shoulder and a promise to send some references to the email on Derek's card.

As soon as they were settled in the Jeep and driving down the road Scott spoke up, "You just made an appointment to get a tattoo."

"I know."

Scott's mouth hung open, "Dude, you are terrified of needles! You passed out once because you saw a sign for a blood drive with a cartoon needle on it!"

"I know."

"Well then how the hell do you think you are going to get through a tattoo?" Scott threw his hands up in a Stilesesque gesture.

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to push down the anxiety trying to claw up his throat, "I have no idea."

~*~*~*~*~* TW *~*~*~*~*~*~

Unsurprisingly, by Thursday, Stiles had worked himself nearly into a nervous break down. After he had gotten home he had spent hours talking himself down from panic attacks and almost gave himself another when he sent pictures of wolves to Derek's email. He thought it would be funny, because he wrote those silly werewolf books you know. But when he pressed send all he could think about was needles pushing into his skin. And now it was an hour before his appointment and he was hyperventilating on his couch. Stiles took a deep breath, he could do this. Derek was hot and he just had to see him again. Maybe Stiles could ask Derek out before the tattoo and he didn't actually have to get it. Yeah, that could work. So Stiles shakily grabbed his keys and got into his car. Scott had offered to come with him but Stiles figured if he did have a meltdown, the less people who saw it the better.

Stiles was so nervous he didn't even realize he had driven all the way there until he parked his car. His dad was definitely never hearing about that part. After a moment of sitting in the Jeep, Stiles almost drove away finally giving up on this stupid thing. Then he saw Derek through the shop window... yeah there was no way he wasn't doing this. So Stiles climbed out of his Jeep and carefully hid the fact that he was screaming internally. He must be a pretty good actor because when he walked in Derek smiled (Holy mother of God is Stiles glad he didn't chicken out) and led him to a workspace.

Intending to just ask Derek out and put all this behind him, Stiles opened his mouth. But what came out was, "So I was thinking upper arm, like Scott's, but maybe the right instead of the left." Oh God, what had he just said?

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I drew up a few things and I got one that would be perfect. It's probably my favorite too."

Stiles nearly melted, "Sounds great."

It was fine at first, Derek showed him the design, a wolf with red eyes howling at the moon. Then Derek showed him how they did the stencils and laid it in place. Even as Derek was setting up the ink Stiles felt almost fine. Their conversation drifted around from Star Wars to comics and Stiles couldn't believe a guy as hot as Derek knew exactly what he was talking about when he went on a rant about his favorite superheroes (Derek was also a Batman fan).

Then Derek actually started the tattoo. Stiles froze, or well his body and his heart did, his mouth continued on in a stream of words that Stiles wasn't actually paying attention to any more. He was more focused on the needles. But Derek didn't notice, just started right in. Stiles nearly screamed when the needle first touched his skin and even saw his vision dim. But he held it together and continued on talking, allowing Derek to make a comment here and there. A few hours later, that had felt like days to Stiles, Derek stopped.

Stiles stopped talking mid sentence. Derek laughed, "I'm done for today, I want to let it heal a bit before I finish it up. Have Laura set up another appointment for you." Stiles nodded dumbly. Derek just smiled, "Can't wait to see you again so we can get that finished up."

Stiles smiled back as Derek wrapped up his arm and let out a shy, "yeah"

By the time he made it over to Laura's desk he was in a bit of a daze, he had to do this AGAIN? As he tried to find a time to fit in another appointment, the sound of a tattoo gun turning on caused him to flinch. Laura let out a low whistle as Stiles' head jerked around to check Derek hadn't seen, "Damn kid you got it bad."

Stiles blushed, "I have no idea what you mean."

Laura chuckled, "You know you could just ask him out right?"

"Still no idea what you are talking about." Stiles was sure that Laura's laughter followed him all the way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~* TW *~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple of months later and Stiles is twitching uncomfortably at his book signing. So much that Lydia grabs him and glares, "What is wrong with you today?"

Shaking his head Stiles just tries to go back to signing copies of his newest book for the line of teen girls. But Lydia doesn't accept that as an answer and keeps pestering him until he finally admits that his back is itching like crazy. Lydia rolls her eyes, "You could have just said so, I can go get you a back scratcher or something."

Stiles winces, "I can't scratch it, it would ruin it."

He should have expected the perfectly shaped brow to raise in confusion. "Ruin what?"

Crap, now he had to explain and Lydia would know exactly how big of an idiot he was. "Umm, the tattoo..."

Lydia's eyes narrowed as he turned to sign another book, "What do you mean tattoo, Stiles. You are afraid of needles. I'd sooner believe that Jackson sold his Porsche than that you got a tattoo."

Stiles scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I didn't get A tattoo... I got a couple... two actually. For now anyways."

She clearly didn't believe him, because she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion, "Yeah right, now tell me what's really up."

Stiles huffed, it is to believable that he has tattoos! So he pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and showed her. "See! I did get a tattoo and another on my back and it is sooooo so itchy right now."

Aaaaaand clearly he has just broken Lydia because she is now staring open mouthed at the wolf on his arm, but then again, so is the girl waiting for her autograph. He can't really blame them, if it weren't for the fact that he almost has a panic attack remembering how many needle pricks he had to go through to get it he would be amazed by it too. The wolf if strong and majestic and looks like it was going to leap off his arm. And the red eyes nearly glowed in their intensity as they stared at the whispy clouds the full moon shone through. The sound of a camera brought him out of his stupor and he turned to see the girl who had been staring holding her phone up sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just that it's so beautiful and it looks just like I imagined Drake Hart would look like when he shifts and ohmygod did you get fanart tattooed on your arm that issocool who is the artist isitthesamepersonwho tattooed it didyoufind it on your fansite can I postthisonthereor can I get a tattoo of it myselfwhodid the workthey are amazing and I want themtodominetoo..." 

Stiles held up a hand to stop the girl, seriously her words were running together and he really couldn't follow. "Um it's not fanart, I just liked the wolf and it's not supposed to be Drake or anybody from the books. I don't really have a problem with you posting the picture but I can't give you the name of the artist, I'm not sure if they want it out there or not and I'd have to at least ask first. And aren't you a little young to be getting tattoos?"

The girl huffed softly, "I'm 16, not a baby... but I guess you are right. My mom would flip. Thanks for letting me keep the picture though." Stiles smiled and signed her book, watching as she left with a big smile on her face. 

He tried his best to ignore Lydia's eyes boring into him as he finished up the signing. Maybe if he hoped hard enough she would let the subject drop.

~*~*~*~*~* TW *~*~*~*~*~*~

He really should have known she wouldn't leave it alone. And now he has to deal with Lydia ranting at him. "Seriously Stiles, you didn't even consult me! I am your agent, how does it make me look if you go around getting fanart of your book tattooed all over you and don't lie! That wolf is definitely Drake and you can't say the tree all twisted up on your back isn't the Nemeton. What's next? Are you going to get Amy's bow and arrow on your ankle? Or maybe that Kanima thing from the second book. And don't think I don't know Josh is supposed to be your version of Jackson." Stiles sighed as he sunk into the chair, she had been going on and on for almost an hour. "And how about you tell me how you even managed to get a tattoo in the first place? They had to have three orderlies hold you down so you wouldn't run when you had to get that tetanus shot last year after you stabbed your arm with that nail trying to fix your Dad's fence."

"He's really hot."

Lydia froze, "Stiles please tell me you did not put yourself through torture because you have a crush on the tattoo artist. You know you can just ask people on dates right?"

Stiles groaned loudly and pulled out his phone, "You don't understand Lydia, LOOK AT HIM!"

Almost immediately Lydia snatches the phone out of his hand, "That's Derek Hale." Stiles nods. "Derek Hale from Beacon Hills." Stiles nods again. "Derek Hale from Beacon Hills who you had a crush on in high school and used as a basis for the character Drake who is totally in love with Genim... which is supposed to be you." All Stiles can do is nod. Lydia sighs in defeat, "Oh Stiles, just no more tattoos anyone can connect to the books alright?"

~*~*~*~*~* TW *~*~*~*~*~

Which is why it's now summer and Stiles is wearing a hoodie to try and hide the new snake tattoo winding up his arm (he doesn't care what Lydia says, the snake has absolutely nothing to do with the Kanima) because he hasn't exactly gotten around to telling his dad he has tattoos. So Stiles is at a barbeque with the entire Sheriff's department in the middle of july and is wearing a red hoodie that has sleeves so long they come down over his hands and he kind of wishes they had thumb holes. Stiles' Dad just rolls his eyes, "Stiles, why are you wearing that? It's the middle of the summer in California for Christ sake."

Stiles winces, he is pretty hot and it's not even noon yet. "Um, will you promise not to freak if I do?"

That makes the Sheriff laugh, "What would I have to freak out over? It's not like you went and got a tattoo." Stiles looks away and there is no way the Sheriff didn't catch that. "What the hell Stiles! You got a tattoo?!? Show it to me right now!"

Yeah, that was really loud and almost the whole department is looking over in shock, Stiles fear of needles was kinda legendary, especially when he was younger. But his dad is looking expectant so Stiles pulls off the hoodie, leaving him in only a tank top that shows of the detailed snake curled around the entirety of his left arm, the wolf on his right and allows the tree that crawls up the left of Stiles back and branches out to his right shoulder to peak out slightly.

"What in the wor... Stiles, you have panic attacks just thinking about needles how did you get all this?" 

Stiles shrugs, "I don't really know, it's just a bit of a long story."

The Sheriff crosses his arms, "I'm going to hear all of it later, for now enjoy the barbeque now that you aren't going to have a heat stroke."

Stiles nods and watches as his dad goes back to the grill. He sits down on the grass and tries not to notice how most of the deputies keep looking over at him and whispering. He's brought out of his contemplation when Jordan sits down next to him. "So did you get over your fear of needles or something, because that is some pretty extensive work. It wasn't there when I saw you last June either."

"Not exactly." Jordan just raises an eyebrow. "I still have a panic attack or five every time I get more, and I may have cried myself to sleep after the first one."

Jordan looks puzzled, "Then why would you do this to yourself?"

Falling back to lay on the grass, Stiles sighs, "Did you know Derek Hale is a tattoo artist? Scott took me to his shop just outside San Francisco when we went back after our summer visit last year."

A hand ruffles Stiles hair fondly, "You know you can just ask the guy out right?"

~*~*~*~*~ TW *~*~*~*~*~

When Stiles walks into Triskele he certainly was not expecting to see Laura sitting at her desk reading one of his books. "What are you reading?"

Laura's head snaps up and she smiles when she see's who it is, "One of Derek's books. Some supernatural werewolf series. The writing is actually pretty good. Never heard of this Stilinski guy before, but he's good. The name does sound familiar though. Anyways, Derek absolutely loves them and I'm holding them hostage until he agrees to let me take him out for his birthday. Figured while I had them might as well see what the fuss is about."

Stiles nods and almost trips over his own feet in his rush to get to Derek's work area, "Yeah I'm just gonna go and uhh... yeah" Stiles rushes off, hearing Laura laughing behind him. Derek likes his books? Or according to Laura, loves them. He is so amazed by the prospect he almost runs into Derek.

The tattoo artist just smiles, "Hey Stiles, so did you want to do the kitsune or the hellhound we talked about?"

And because he is Stiles, he just blurts out, "I'm G. S. Stilinski!"

Derek looks confused, and if Stiles wasn't horrified right now he would think Derek looks adorable. "Wha..."

"Laura said you really like the books and I wrote them and I actually based the main character after you because I'm from Beacon Hills and you were a couple years ahead of me in school and I had a big crush on you but then you guys moved and I was so sad and I started writing more and then you like my books and oh my god I can't breath." Stiles breathing is erratic, like he's on the edge of a panic attack.

Derek's mouth is hanging open, "But you said your name is Stiles!"

Stiles laughs, "Wow, umm... yeah but that's a nickname. My real name is Genim, like the uh... character in the book I wrote. That you read. Holy crap how is this my life?"

"You're from Beacon Hills? Why didn't you say anything before?" At least Derek doesn't look mad, but that might be because Stiles is still hyperventilating.

"You uh..." Stiles tries to slow his breathing, "You didn't remember me, so I didn't..." Stiles stops, focuses on taking slow even breaths before he passes out.

For a moment Derek pauses, trying to remember something, "Oh god, you're Stilinski's son! But he was, Stiles, you're terrified of needles! Why did you let me tattoo you?"

Stiles blushes, " I uh... you're just... and I couldn't... but you..." He takes a deep breath and goes for it, "You're really hot and I was too afraid to ask you out."

"I'll go out with you, on one condition." Stiles nods eagerly. "I don't give you any more tattoos."

Stiles lets out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God." Before he can say anything else though, Derek's mouth is sealed over his own and Laura is definitely cheering in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> So my head cannon for this fic is that when Stiles' mom was in the hospital she stole a syringe from a nurse and used it to kill herself while Stiles watched and that's why he is so afraid of needles. But I couldn't find anywhere to fit that without making it super angsty.


End file.
